Damn that Hyuuga
by dogdemon-Narutofan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been together for awhile now, and Sasuke doesn't like it when others touch whats his.SasukeNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic

Title - Damn that Hyuuga

Pairing - Sasuke/Naruto

Rating - T

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled as he tried pushing the other boy away. But his hands were holding tight on his shirt.

The blond boy moved more into the bed. "Sasuke, help me," He asked as he pulled more on the Uchiha's shirt. "Please." He whispered.

"Fine! What do you want?" He yelled. Instantly he was regretting his words has the blonde's bright blue eyes turned from being happy to sad. "It's...It's ok, you don't have to help me." He whispered as he pulled away from him.

As he was pushing himself from the bed, Sasuke quickly wrapped his hand around the blond's wrist. "Look, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Naruto turned and looked down at him. "No, I'm sorry I should have just left you alone when you said no before." He whispered softly.

Sasuke sighed before pulled himself from the bed, his hand was still wrapped around his wrist not letting him go. "Look, it's my fault, I was being an ass. What was it you needed help with?"

Sasuke fought the urge to smirk when the smile returned to the blond's face. "So did you still want me to help you?" Sasuke asked.

Before he could answer him, he was pulled back to the bed. Sasuke wrapped his other arm around his waist. "What did you need help with again?" He whispered as he rested his head on the blond's chest.

The blond's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Well, you see, I need help with Neji." He mumbled.

Sasuke rolled them over to he was on top of the blond pinning him to the bed. "Why do you need help with Neji?" He asked as he looked into the blond's bright blue eyes.

The blond blushed again as he looked up at him. "It's really weird but today, when I was in town with Sakura, we where talking about the mission coming up when Neji walked by." He mumbled.

"Go on." Sasuke whispered as he placed kisses on the his neck.

Naruto wrapped an arm around his neck holding him in place. "Mmm, can't think when your doing that." He moaned into the raven's ear.

"Please continue." He told him, pulling away from his neck.

Pulling himself together again as he took a deep breath. "Where was I, oh ya! We where walking around when Neji walked by, and he grabbed my ass."

Sasuke pushed himself up on to his elbows. "WHAT!?" He yelled.

Naruto pushed himself more into the mattress. "Ya, thats what I said! When I turned around, he was looking at me funny, then he asked me if I wanted to go out sometime." He mumbled.

Sasuke pulled himself from Naruto all together and was walking towards the bedroom door. "Damn that Hyuuga bastard, I'll kill him!" He yelled before disappearing.

Fin

Betaed by freexflyer


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic

Title - Damn that Hyuuga, Part 2

Pairing - Sasuke/Naruto

Rating - T

It was cold, no it was really cold. It was the middle of November, and winter came really early. It started to get cold around the middle of August. And he really hated the cold, Even more then he hated the heat.

Sasuke Uchiha really hated the cold.

But that could be said about the happy little blond boy running around playing in their front yard. Yes, thats right, Sasuke and Naruto have been together for two years, but their friends think it was only one. They had been sleeping together for six months before talking about daiting and before telling their friends that they have been together. They have been living together for seven months now.

They told everybody about being together after Neji toched what was his.

Sasuke loved the blond more then he loved anything else, and yet watching him play in the small white cold hell made him more happy then he could ever think possible.

"Sasuke."

He turned as his name was called. Naruto was standing in the middle of the yard and waving at him, a really big smile on his face. Sasuke got up from his chair and walked over to the small window and opened it a bit.

He shivered when the breeze moved around his body. "What, dobe? It's freezing out."

Naruto ran to the window.

"Sasuke." Naruto asked again in the smalled voice he could.

Sasuke had to move closer to the window to understand what the blond boy was saying.

"You know I love you right." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke took a deep breathen then sighed. "Naruto, what did you do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked around for a few seconds before looking at Sasuke again.

"Do you remember what happened a few weeks ago?" He mumbled

Sasuke's eye's narrowed. "Yes, I remember. Why do you ask ? "

"I saw him again today, and he looked better." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke turned from Naruto and walked away, a few seconds later he saw Sasuke walking around the corner. He didn't say a word till he was standing infront of him.

Sasuke held up a hand stopping anything that was going to come from the blonds mouth.

"Before you say anything, I don't feel bad about what happened. He never should have done what he did, I really feel good about what I did, and he had it coming."

(FLASH BACK)

"Neji walked by, and he grabbed my ass."

Sasuke pushed himself up on to his elbows. "WHAT!?" He yelled.

Naruto pushed himself more into the mattress. "Ya, thats what I said! When I turned around, He was looking at me funny, then he asked me if I wanted to go out sometime." He mumbled.

Sasuke pulled himself from Naruto all together and was walking towards the bedroom door. "Damn that Hyuuga bastard, I'll kill him!" He yelled before disappearing.

It didn't take very long to find the Hyuuga. He was walking with his friends, Rock Lee and Tenten.

"Neji!"

The three friends jumped as Neji's name was screamed as loud as Sasuke could possibly yell.

"What did you do?" Tenten asked.

"I'm pretty sure where all going to find out." Rock Lee whispered.

Neji's face broke into a big smile. "I think this is going to be good." He whispered.

Tenten and Rock Lee turned and looked at him. "And why is this going to be good?" Tenten asked.

Neji turned and looked at her. "I asked Naruto out today." He mumbled.

Tenten almost fell over with the effort of laughing so hard. "If I where you, I would get out of here before he gets here." She told him. "He's going to kill you." She laughed.

"Oh, I know. I'm counting on him to get here fast." Neji said.

Tenten was shocked. "And why would you want that?" She asked.

Neji smirked. "How pissed do you think he really is?"

Tenten And Lee moved a few steps back when Sasuke came closer to Neji, before either could say a word Sasuke flew towards Neji, knocking them both to the ground.

Betaed by freexflyer


End file.
